Some known catheters are tubular, flexible devices adapted for administration of fluids (withdrawal, introduction, etc.) within a body. These catheters may be employed for the administration of fluids to a patient, such as by the introduction and withdrawal of fluid for applications, such as, surgery, treatment or diagnosis.